Servant and Daughter of Evil
by Beeku
Summary: Inspired by the PV of Daughter of Evil. What happens when an evil princess ruins multiple lives? The people revolt and attempt to overthrow her, but was their prisoner really the evil one? Death involved


**Beeku: **I was watching the video "Daughter of evil" and fell in love with it! And so I decided to do a "Fatal Flames" version of it, with all the characters you know and love- yet not exactly them. You see, I wanted to use a different version of the anime characters that would appear in a novel I want to write. You can think of all this as AU…actually it is AU. So I'm switching characters to their "novel" appearance from their "manga/anime" appearance. I wanted to switch some characters over to their novel names, but never mind about that.

The most important thing is that I'm giving them normal hair and eye color. Raine will be black haired and so will Kai. They are keeping their unnatural eye colors though. Tala, Boris and everyone else will have different hair colour too if I deemed it unnatural, you'll see why when you read the last chapter of this story. The setting is a Victorian style kingdom. The rulers are King Suzumu and Queen Riko, with their lovely daughter – princess Raine. She had just turned fourteen. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
And there reign in apex was  
The princess of age 14._

"You treacherous snake! You just killed the Queen AND the King!"

Wide violet eyes observed the horror that stood in front of her. Princess Raine had just turned fourteen. She had also become the only ruler of the land. Red blood was everywhere, even the white sheets of the bed where her mother and father laid. Red was the color of the sunrise that spilled trough the window, revealing several guards surrounding the man, wearing a red mask. Frightened she backed out of the hallway she was spying in, and ran. Who was that man? Why did he hurt her mother?

No one noticed the distressed princess leave; no one knew she was there at all. The servants were all trying to apprehend the assassin. Judy Tate, the personal maid of lord Suzumu Hiwatari, made sure to remove the mask of the assassin. "Boris" she gasped. "How could you! They – they trusted you! I thought you two were friends"

"Why would I befriend that backstabbing bastard? He took away the woman I loved!" the chocolate haired man snarled. "This kingdom is run by murderers and thieves, don't be fooled by their names or personalities" Judy shook her head sadly. It was all up to the princess now to rule the land.

_Gorgeous luxurious furniture.  
The servant who had quite similar face.  
Name of beloved horse was Josephine.  
Everything was all hers._

Raine tripped on one of the more expensive carpets that littered the hall. She ungracefully landed on the beautiful tea table. Flustered she gathered her canary yellow dress around her, hoping no one was around to see her. She sighed. No one was there to see that act of clumsiness. The daydreaming princess was snapped out of it again when footsteps quickly approached her from behind. She felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her around. Amethyst orbs met identical ones.

Kai was a special servant. He looked exactly like Raine, not that it really bothered her. He had the same black hair and the same unnatural eye coloring. He has the same face, and would have had same height. Kai was the only servant that Raine allowed to touch her. "Kai!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked with worry. He took in her distressed appearance. "Oh dear" he fussed. He took out her handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "Tell me what happened. Is there anything I can do?" The princess sniffed a bit before holding his hand in a tight grip. He tried to warm her small fragile hands with his.

"Kai" she said trying to regain her authority "I want you to get my horse Josephine ready. I will get cleaned up and see you in ten minutes." She said with a sign of dismissal. "I'll tell you about it while we ride together, I think I need to get away from it all" her servant sighed

"Right princess, I'll see you in ten minutes then" Kai gave his princess a smile. "Here" he handed her his handkerchief, letting her borrow it. He knew full well that she probably had two with her, but he was worried about leaving her alone like that.

_If the money lacks,  
Squeeze out from the foolish raff.  
As for the people who oppose to me.  
Clean up._

"Princess – " Kai was cut off with a glare. "Raine" he continued softly "I am sorry for your loss". He was filled in of the murder Raine had witnessed, and he felt sad. The king and queen were close to him as well, for reasons that he could never tell Raine. "and on your fourteenth birthday too, that's got to suck" he dropped all signs of formality, they were alone after all. He saw her eyes lit up. She whispered something in his ears. "Princess are you sure? We are a poor country enough as it is. Should we really be taking it from the peasants?"

"We're not _taking_ Kai. I'm _borrowing_! There's a difference. Besides, it's my birthday, they should be happy to buy extravagant presents for their princess" She stuck her nose up in a snooty manner. "Besides, they're all invited to my party" she gave a sad smile "Except for mom and dad that is" crystal tears leaked from her soulful eyes.

"Ah – Raine don't cry!" Kai panicked, he didn't like it when the girl cried "hey smile, I think a party is a great idea! I mean, you're in charge now, so why not" Kai gave a forced grin. "See smile like I'm doing" he pulled the corners of her mouth up. "You look much prettier like that" _'this is what happens when a 14 year old runs the kingdom'_ he said in his head

"Don't be grumpy Kai" Raine gave him an angelic smile. "You'll grow grey hairs soon, and we're both the same age" she laughed at her little joke. A tick mark appeared at the back of Kai's head. He calmed down though not wanting to hit the giggling girl in front of him.

"You know some of them will be mad" he attempted to make her change her mind about getting the poor to pay for her party.

"I'll, never mind" she pouted "If they don't listen I don't care" she huffed. The palace once again came into view. She made a point to look sulky towards Kai. She knew that eventually he'll feel guilty and agree with her. When they reached the stables, Kai got down first and offered his hand to Raine. She slid off Josephine with a slight grunt (though it sounded more like a "mew" to the servant boy). "I have and Idea" she said fixing up her ebony locks. Kai caught a mischievous glint in the girl's purple eyes.

"What is it this time your majesty?" the said mockingly "Will you kill off the rebels?" he said sarcastically.

"That's terrible!" Raine gasped with the same mocking tone. She gave the black haired boy a playful shove. "For those who oppose me" she said in her most regal voice "clean up" she finished with a straight face. She burst into giggles then they both realized how silly she was acting.

"Clean up?" Kai asked

"Yeah, they clean up after the party! They can still give me presents, but they don't get cake. Then they have to clean up after the mess. After that I'll pay them, problem solved" Raine said giddily. "See it all works out, I get what I want, and the peasant keep what they want!" she grinned at her male look alike.

"And they don't get cake?"

"Yes, for them the cake is a lie! They can't have it if it doesn't exist"

"If you say so your majesty" Kai said humoring her_  
_

_"Now, knee down!!"_

Raine stood there stunned as everyone bowed before her. She was just been crowned. She touched the gold ornament on her head gingerly. That's when Mr. Dickenson – the kindly minister announced to the people to bow. She trembled, what if she failed the people? She shook as she felt the stare of the many people on her tiny figure. She backed away slowly getting hit with sudden stage fright. She hit something solid and warm. Gentle hands grasped her shoulder "Are you alright Raine?" She sighed in relief. The mere presence of Kai soothed her greatly.

"Kai, you shouldn't address the princess so casually" hissed Raine's lady in waiting. She was a lady five years her senior. The woman had chocolate brown hair that reached her waist, and was wearing an elegant red dress.

"Relax Roxy, Kai's special, he can call me whatever he wants" Raine replied with a smile to the boy. "Come on, it's a party, let's all dance!" As soon as her back was turned to the two, Kai stuck his tongue out immaturely at the other girl. Roxy, immediately offended, slapped him none to gently, leaving in a huff.

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty.  
With vivid coloration,  
As for pitiful weeds around  
Oh became nutrient and (now) decaying off._

Raine picked up her lovely lilac dress as she descended the stairs. The music swelled around her, lighting her face up with a delighted smile. Raine curtsied to the audience as she reached the bottom. Being impulsive she decided to twirl around, making the rose embroidered dress flow around her. "Is there anyone who wants to give me my first dance?" she asked with an impish smile. She noticed how most of the people milling about were dressed in rags. _'wow, Kai wasn't kidding when he said they were poor. Oh well, now I have my first project'_ she thought slyly _'The first thing I'll do with the tax money is buy them all nice looking clothes, yep!'_ satisfied she walked straight into the crowd._  
_

_The tyrant princess's love was a  
Man of blue in other side of the sea.  
However, as for him the neighboring country's  
Woman of green was the love in first sight._

In a daze the princess walked into someone. Everyone at the palace knew that Raine is almost never focused on what's in front of her, Raine would rather let her mind wander off. "Hey watch it!" she felt someone shove her.

"Oh sorry" Raine looked up and gasped. There in front of her were ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. The boy was really tall, he seemed to be a good head taller than her. "My name is Tala" he offered her an hand up. "You must be princess Raine. I heard allot about you from my cousin"

"Cousin?" Raine inquired, inspecting his royal blue robes.

"Yeah" he said, amusement hidden in his blue orbs. "Roxy, I'm sure you know of her"

"Oh, of course I know her. She doesn't talk much about her family. She thinks they're all retards" Raine finished with one of her Cheshire cat grins.

"Such dirty words coming from your mouth. Are you sure you're the princess?"

"Well do you see any other girl here with a crown?" Raine giggled "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Maybe later, I'm looking for someone."

"I can help, Roxy and Kai would be happy to help too! They're my servants" Raine fashed him another one of her smiles "Who are you looking for Tala?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, this girl, she wearing a green dress, wearing her hair up in pigtails" Raine blinked. Tala was looking for a girl? She felt her heart sink.

"Well let's look for Kai, he knows where everyone is"

"Thanks, I can't go home without Ming Ming"

"What kind of name is that?" Raine muttered under her breath. She heard a familiar laugh near the buffet table. She quickly dragged Tala through the crowd to meet her look alike. "Kai!" she stopped stunned. There was another girl there, wearing a green dress with butterflies on it. She said something funny that made Kai laugh. That's not fair, Kai was an uptight servant Raine had trouble getting him to smile around her. Raine was the only one who could make him smile.

"Ming Ming! There you are" Raine felt the boy in the blue suit let go of her and walk towards the strange girl. Tala gave Ming Ming a small smile "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked bowing like a gentleman to her

"Tala? Ah sorry, but I promised – "

"Kai, my name is Kai"

"Yeah, I already promised him to dance"

"Kai!" Raine yelled outraged "You said you'd dance with me!"

"I said IF you couldn't find anyone to dance with" Kai gave the black haired girl a charming smile. "And I see you found a possible date" he winked when he saw Raine's pale face gain the pinkish tint. "So I'll dance with Mimi here" He said holding the pig tailed girl's hand "And you can dance with blue boy here" Rand Raine did, for most of the night, and the blue boy seemed only happy to comply _  
_

_

* * *

Princess mad with envy,  
One day calls up minister and  
Said it in a quiet voice– _

Raine was in a bad mood. She had been all week. After she danced with Tala (He was a good dancer by the way, really light on his feet. You just don't meet boys who can dance well these days) she went to talk to Roxy.

"_Yeah he's my cousin alright" she huffed. Raine didn't notice how the chocolate haired girl was giving her the evil eye, Raine was too busy staring at the blue stranger. Roxy smirked "But you see that girl in that ugly green dress? He loves her, so don't get any ideas, uh you highness"_ _Raine felt as if she was slapped in the face. Well of course Tala loved that girl, look how closely they danced together! They were as close as if they were siblings. Raine walked away, not realizing Roxy's satisfied smirk when the hurt look reached the princess' face._

"You called?" Raine snapped out of yet another daydream when she heard some walk into the room and stopped in front of her.

"Wait, knock first!" she protested

"I did, but your head was up in the clouds again Raine. I let myself in." Kai replied with a smile. "Want some tea?" he asked gesturing, to the steaming pot that was just brewed. Raine scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood to burn my tongue today" she said. She reached out to grab a slice of sweet bread from the tray "Later, when it's cooled down a bit" she gave a cry of protest when Kai took away her cake tray.

"You can't have these until you drink your tea first. It's not proper"

"What do you know about proper? You address her highness so casually when she clearly outranks you." Raine raised her hand to stop Roxy's protest.

"You talked to that green girl right?" Her servant nodded. "Where is she from?"

"Iceland"

"cold place isn't it?"

"Ice land is the green one Raine" Kai explained exasperated

"the icy one –"

"Would be Greenland" Kai rubbed his temples "Don't you pay attention to your studies?" Raine glared at him. Deciding to be mad and ignore him, Raine turned to face Roxy.

"Where is this "Iceland" anyways?" she whispered into the chocolate haired girl's ear. Roxy's rusty colored eyes frowned in disapproval.

"Raine, if you're going to be the ruler you have to pay attention to your surroundings" she scolded. Raine looked at her innocently with her amethyst eyes. Seeing as how it was useless to scold the girl Raoxy sighed, "Iceland is out neighboring kingdom." Raine nodded satisfied. She motioned for Kai to lean in. Roxy watched as Rained whispered something softly into Kai's ear. _"Ruin the country of green."_

Kai looked at Raine in shock. "What?"

"You heard me" Raine said waving him off casually, this conversation was over and he knew it. He knew he was dismissed.

"I was just checking Raine. I'll get the men, it will be done." Raine smiled and nodded.

"What relation did Tala have with Ming Ming? Are they family?"

"Technically – " Kai was cut off with an urgent knock on the door. "I'll get it, I was on my way anyways" Kai grumbled. He let in the minister Mr. Dickenson, giving the older man a shove on his way out. _  
_

_Numerous houses burned down.  
Numerous lives were going out.  
Grief of the suffering people  
Does not reach the princess._

"Mr. Dickenson, what are you doing here?" Roxy asked curiously.

"I bring some disturbing news, for the princess." The older man coughed nervously. He took off his bowler hat and fiddled with it. Raine twirled a lock of her black hair. Today she had decided to leave it as it was, it reached just below her shoulder blades. Raine liked having her hair long. "It's about the man who murdered your parents" he mumbled. Raine's face paled, not wanting to face this reality either. The other servants did a good job of keeping her parents death silent. No one suspected a thing. They merely thought that the king and queen was tired and needed to sleep early that night. A surprised gasp came from beside Raine. "Oh Roxy" The elderly man didn't know what to say "This is for the princess only"

"No, it's okay. Roxy is aloud to hear it." Raine said wanting the company. "What you say in front of me, you can say in front of Roxy too." She said stubbornly, crossing her hands across her chest. Mr Dickinson complied

"Well it involves her too" He frowned. "Roxy, your father is Boris Balkov is it not?" Roxy nodded numbly. "Well last morning, the king and Queen was murdered. We apprehended the murderer." He gave the girls time to digest the information. "When we unmasked him, we were shocked to find Boris there." He ended his explanation. "What should we do princess?"

"Burn his house and livestock." Raine answered bluntly. "When that's done, do to him what he did to my family

"What?! Where will I live? What will I have left?" Roxy cried outraged.

"Well your home is here, you serve me remember?" Raine said with her sweet smile. "Besides, she should have known better that to kill my parents, now I'll have to kill him too. I'm the princess, I can do whatever I want" She nodded to Mr Dickenson, signaling that this discussion was over. The old man walked out, passing by the returning Kai. Roxy shoved the violet-eyed boy out of her way violently.

"What was that all about?" Kai asked Raine, who hasn't moved from her chair since. The princess just gave a careless shrug as she touched the teapot. The clock that stood in the corner of the room rang three times. _"Oh, time for the snack."_

"Today it brioche" Kai responded automatically in a butler like tone. Raine smiled, the tea has cooled to a warm temperature. She felt the cup warm her cold fingers. Letting go of the teacup for a moment, she reached over for her plate. "Oh how delicious" she cooed. "Who made this? Nevermind, they need a raise" Raine sighed happily as she washed down the sweets with her tea. Kai paced a package wrapped in cloth on the table. "Eh? What's this?"

"It's a gift" Kai said with a chuckle "Roxy meant to leave it for you yesterday, but it seemed you were a bit busy dancing yesterday" Even though he was smiling, Raine could still see a pained look in his eyes. She even saw evidence of his tears that Kai tried to hide.

"Kai…what wrong?" She asked worried

"It's nothing" He yelped as the princess forcibly yanked his arm. "Ouch, you need to cut your nails shorter" he hissed

"Really Kai what is it? You know you can tell me anything right?" Kai grunted, meaning he'll talk to her about it later. Raine sighed accepting that nothing will change her servant's mind. Wanting a distraction from the gloomy atmosphere Raine gingerly undid the knot "Wow, a music box" she exclaimed giddily. She wound up the toy and listened to it play a melody for her._  
_

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In maniacal coloration.  
Although it is a very beautiful flower  
Oh there's too much thorn it can't be touched._

"Why did you want to destroy that place?" Kai's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Was it because Ming Ming lived there?" Raine scowled, her mood started to grow unpleasant. "You're jealous of her aren't you" Kai accused.

"Don't raise your voice to the princess!" Raine shouted angrily. She covered her mouth in shock when she realized what she did. She didn't mean to yell at her only friend in the castle. She started crying when she imagined Kai's footsteps leaving her alone in this room. Surprisingly she felt his warm handkerchief wipe away her tears.

"Hey, what did I say about crying? I like it better when you smile." He lifted the corners of her mouth, only to have his hands swat away angrily. The princess protested as he continued to comfort her. Kai would have pulled her into a hug, if she wasn't in a murderous mood. "I'll let you in on a little secret" he said pulling up a chair beside Raine. "I'm in love" he whispered softly

"That's great" Raine muttered weakly. "So am I, but Tala likes that other girl" she said angrily scrubbing her tears away. She heard Kai give a Kai like scoff.

"So you were jealous," he snorted. "She's adopted," he told her. " She seemed top ignore him, not wanting to hear about the girl in the green dress "By Tala's family. From what I hear it was love at first sight, he though she'd make the perfect sister" Kai looked down at his blood stained hands "It was great since she was living on her own since day one." Raine blinked

"So…he loved her, but as a sister?" Raine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why is your hand all bloody?" Raine screeched horrified. She was scared of blood you see.

"I did what you asked, I killed the girl I loved" Kai spat bitterly. "Ming Ming's gone, she won't bug you anymore. I think Tala's pissed though"

"I said destroy the village not kill her" Raine gasped horrified. "I didn't want you to go kill her!" They were both interrupted with angry shouts outside. _  
_

_In order to defeat the evil princess,  
People finally stands up.  
Led crowd no more then a bevy of birds was a  
Lady swordsman of red armor._

Roxy was PISSED! How dare that evil little bitch destroy everything dear to her? No one had the right to destroy lives, nor should they have the power to do so! She stomped down to the village before her home was going to be burnt. Roxy wanted to save at leave some of her stuff before she was going to be stripped of her inheritance. Taking a good shortcut through the alleys, she got there in time. Quickly the brown haired girl gracefully descended the steps to her cellar. There her father kept their family treasure. It was the crimson red armor that he wore when he served the queen as her knight. Boris served the queen before she was married to the king!

Swearing vengeance she quickly put on the armor, but first thing's first. Roxy grabbed a fistful of her long hair, and with the sword in the other, she chopped it all off. She looked into the mirror satisfied. She was unrecognizable. Putting her plan into action, she knocked on the door of everyone in the village. Roxy knew that there would be angry citizens, especially with what news she was going to bring to them. They all followed her when she stormed the castle. They would follow her, in her crimson red armor.

_The anger that had piled and piled  
(Now) Wrapped up the whole country.  
Worn from long war,  
The soldiers were not an enemy at all.  
_

She walked by a couple in the village. "Did the king and queen go out of their minds? Spending all our money at their daughter's party? They KNOW we need what little we have now!" yelled a man with wild hair.

"calm down dear, ya know dat's not wise, complainin' 'bout the royals" a woman tried to calm her husband. Roxy recognized those two as the owners of the bakery she shopped at.

"Sam, Sid, I haven't seen you in a while" she greeted with a sour loon on her face.

"ROXY!" they both shouted surprised

"Sumtin' wrong? Why day look?" Sam asked

"Do you need me to beat someone up?" Sid demanded cracking his knuckled in a threatening manner. _'perfect'_ Roxy thought _'this will be easier than I thought_'

"It- it's my father! The princess is going to have him killed!" she exclaimed with crocodile tears streaming down her eyes. "He found out that" she faked a sob "My father saw the princess KILL the king and queen. Then her highness framed him for the murder"

"Surely no one believes that" Sid said "I mean come on, he's the royal guard, he's PROTECTED the queen before she became engaged to the king."

"'sides, he's a good man" Sam said tucking away a strand of raven hair.

"She's the princess, she can do what she wants." Roxy said in a bitter tone "haven't you wondered why the King and Queen have been sick? Or why we have been getting these ridiculous orders?" The vengeful girl continued to stroke the hatred for the "Evil" princess. Even the soldiers complied, for they were good friends of Boris._  
_

_Finally the court was surrounded and  
Servants too run away.  
Lovely dainty princess,  
Finally, was caught._

Finally the angry village stormed the steps. It had taken a while, but she finally got everyone in the village ready. The farmers brought their pitchforks, some lit torches. Everyone else just brought crude weapons like kitchen knives or a large tree branch. Tala walked beside her. "Are you sure Raine killed Ming Ming? The princess killed my sister?" Tala didn't bother to address Raine formally, for he too was a prince.

"Yes you dimwit, she killed her parents, she killed my father, and yes, she killed your sister" Roxy grumbled. Tala frowned

"I can't believe it, she seemed so sweet too" Roxy rolled her eyes at how sappy her cousin was being. She yanked hat his wheat blonde hair. "Listen you, your sister is dead, but we have the monster who killer her cornered. You can either sit here or sob about how your girlfriend WASN'T what she appeared to be, or help us out" Tala removed her imposing hand.

"Well I say down with the princess" he said massaging the roots of his blonde hair. With a satisfied nod, Roxy signaled the torches to set fire to the wooden doors of the small castle. Horrified screams were heard from the inside as the servant rushed to get out of the castle. Roxy recognized a few that she worked with.

"Please, let us through!" A brown bearded man coughed as he inhaled smoke. "My wife is pregnant, she shouldn't have to suffer like this" He carried his blonde haired wife, who looked tiny against his stout frame. Other servants were helping the couple escape the greedy flames.

"Let them be, they only followed the orders the Princess gave out. I bet she's sitting in her throne room." Roxy called out. For extra effectiveness she pulled out her father's sword, pointing towards the doors at the end of the grand hall. "CHARGE!" she called. Her cousin Tala was the first through the wooden doors. Seeing the sovereign loftily sitting on her throne he made a beeline for her. _  
"(How disrespectful a man)!" _The person in the purple dress shrieked. "Get off of me" the crowned princess snatched it back angrily. –She- took time to gather –her- skirt around -her-, before gracefully descending the stairs. "Oh Roxy am I ever glad to see you!"

"I'm not here to save you your majesty" Roxy used her title in a mocking tone, holding her sword against the pale throat of the royal in front of her. The princess' violet eyes seemed to widen in shock, but was stifled immediately.

"None the less Roxy" The princess proceeded to pull a music box from behind her. "I wanted to thank you for this lovely music box. I didn't know you loved me this much" –She- spat out with the same mocking tone. This caused an outrage throughout the crowd. "Let's listen to it shall we?" the music box was wound and the music began to play_  
_

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In doleful coloration.  
Paradise (made) for her,  
Oh, collapsing brittle but fleetingly._

"Is she mad?" Tala whispered to the brown haired girl with the red armor.

"I think" Roxy raised her voice to address the crowd "That someone with this state of mind is not fit to rule the country. She's only 14 years old for crying out loud!"

"If I don't rule then who would?" the princess tucked away a stray lock of ebony hair away. "I made this place a paradise, it's a good place to live, if that goes away, then you'll all argue over what's left" the princess said with confidence. "You'll fight and kill each other for rights to this money and these lands. You can't possibly do this to me"

"Watch me" Roxy hissed angrily. "Guards! Arrest this madwoman!"

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
And there reign in apex was  
The princess of age 14._

"You're a traitor Roxy" the princess said calmly. "You betrayed your princess, and the kingdom. You're just like your father" this remark was met with a slap to the face.

"You know nothing of my father!" Roxy yelled with tears in her eyes. "The king betrayed HIM, his best friend! Suzumu took away the woman my father loved, I grew up with out a mother because of him!"

"Didn't you know?" the young fourteen year old replied, not even looking at the red knight as she was being led away. "The woman your father loved WAS my mother, the very queen he protected." Roxy gasped in shock as she heard this "My mother betrayed her husband, just to hold him in her arms" the princess continued finally meeting Roxy's eyes. "and thus my older sister was born, a child out of wedlock" the angry guards put a sac offer the head of the evil princess, effectively silencing her"

"No…" Roxy said in shock.

"Why did you think, that even though I'M royalty, you're just a lowly servant? The dishonor your father committed should have sent you all to the gallows" Tala said putting a comforting arm around his cousin's shoulder. "in order to save the last of the kingdom, the prince, Boris, was banished, the throne was handed over to his younger brother" Tala said. "You would have been the princess if the queen decided to marry Boris instead of Suzumu. When she chose to marry that commoner instead of the blue country's prince, we were outraged, and went to war with the yellow country."

"Roxy" one of the villagers, a blonde milkmaid by the name of Caryn came by. "It's settled, the townspeople agreed what to do with the princess. She is to be executed tomorrow"

"But she's only 14!" Roxy cried out, falling to her knees when she realized the consequences of her jelousy._  
_

_

* * *

Time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon,  
The time when the bell of the church sounds.  
The person who was called the princess...  
What thought does she have alone in prison._

"I wonder if that fugitive got away" the prisoner sat there. –She- was wearing the same dress as yesterday when she was captured. However the ends were a bit ratty because –she- tripped several times. No wonder the princess was such a klutz, these dresses and heels were killer. "The note!" the prisoner's violet eyes widened in shock "Oh no, I forgot that I left my –"

"You highness?" a hand was paced on the prisoner's shoulder, directing –her- attention over to the speaker. "Are you alright my lady?" a blonde haired lady stood there, wearing a hooded cloak. No doubt she had to sneak passed a few guards. "Three days of sitting on the throne and now you're here" she said sorrowfully "I wish I could have helped

"There's nothing the both of us could do I'm afraid. The people are angry, getting in their way would just put your child in danger." The woman's eyes narrowed

"I never told the princess I was pregnant", the woman looked shocked as an idea struck her.

"Please follow this order lady Tate" the princess quickly hushed the older woman. "My servant managed to escape yesterday, all of them did yes?" Judy nodded "There's one I want you to look for, the one who looks exactly like me – my twin. The princess choked out, stopping her tears in its tracks." The princess pulled out a plain handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I have no doubt that, my little sibling will be looking for me. Find her and take her far away" Judy was about to protest, but had to leave when heavy footsteps approached. _  
Finally, the time arrives.  
The bell which announces the end rings.  
Not giving any eyes to the populace,  
- She - said this._

"Before I leave, tell me this" Judy replied, eyes trained to the door. "Why does the princess know about her twin? Only Kai knows that the princess is his little sister," she said, hope filled her voice. "And why does the princess carry a plain handkerchief, not her embroidered one?" the prisoner didn't reply, she just looked out the barred window

"Take her to the village by the sea. That's where I was born" was the only reply. The guard finally opened the door. The blonde woman soundlessly pulled up her hood and slipped into the shadows unnoticed. The princess was roughly grabbed by the guard and led to the guillotine. Her hair was massed up, shadowing her face as the public booed her evil ways. The big clock tower that stood crumbled in the center of the town began to rang. The princess smirked remember the events that happened yesterday with the hot tea.

"Where is she?" Roxy hissed into the condemned's ear. "I wasn't born yesterday" the prisoner chuckled, the traitor knight needed proof right? _"Oh, time for the snack." _The princess announced in her most snotty voice. The blade dropped, separating the head from the body. The head rolled off into the crowd, with a smile on it's face. It landed at the foot of a lonely girl in the crowd, who stared in horror on the blood that pooled at her feet. _  
_

_Evil flower,  
Scatters dainty  
In vivid coloration.  
The people of latter-day talk (of her) as such,  
Oh she was truly the daughter of evil._

"It's not true!" she gasped, "the one you killed wasn't evil" tears dripped down her face, as she heard the familiar melody reach her ears. Looking up the girl noted that Roxy was still wearing the red Armour, and was playing the music box Roxy bought for the princess. Anger boiled within the tiny girl as people began to talk about the evils of the princess. A hand grabbed her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm so glad I found you, the princess gave me an order before she died." The blonde lady said "Please come with me" a comforting hand covered the girl's, leading her away from the kingdom of treacherous humanity…

**

* * *

Beeku: **Well there you go, the first chapter of the "Evil" Trilogy. Next up is from Kai's point of view "Servant of Evil" Be sure to check these videos in youtube, they made me cry. Also, I hope you liked this story well enough. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
